The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus which was originated by crossing the variety known as `Morning Glory` as Hibiscus rosa-simensis seed parent and the variety known as Hibiscus rosa-simensis `Vulcan` as pollen parent. The varietal denomination of this new variety is `Audrey Mari`. It is not known whether the parent varieties have been patented.